


Kidnapped

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I've been gaining experience I suppose, Kidnapped!Louis, Kidnapper!Harry, M/M, idk i think this was my very first larry fic so, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ brother, Liam, was kidnapped when he was just six years old. Twelve years later, Louis finds himself in the same situation. Somehow, he’s slowly creating a bond with his curly haired captor, with whom he’s supposed to hate.</p>
<p>There’s a fine line between love and hate. It’s just like playing with fire; if you’re not careful, you’ll get burned. And burns aren’t easy to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this story months ago, but it was only on tumblr. I wanted it to be here, so I'll see if people like it. I must admit my writing wasn't the best back then but I've improved and expect it to be good enough. Please leave your opinion :) x -Romina

“Louis! Louis!” a little boy cried. His older brother, Louis, was currently playing in a mud pud, humming silently to himself a song he had heard the other kids in the village sing now and then. At this rate, his white t-shirt was completely drenched in dirt and he knew their mother, Johannah, would not be pleased. “Louis, stop!” he screamed loudly at his brother. The little boy squealed when a ball of mud was thrown in his direction, landing on the floor because of the lack of the strength it had been thrown with.

Louis finally turned around, still crouched in the dirt, just to find his brother shaking off the dirt from his clothes and squealing like a little girl, something his best friend Stanley would classify as acting like a weirdo. He furrowed his little brows in confusion as he stood up straight. “Li, what’s wrong? You’re acting like a total weirdo. Daddy says squealing is not manly, and Mummy would say that it’s not gentleman like to squeal!” Louis explained as he moved his small dirty hands around. He stopped and looked at his brother. “Why are you scowling at me?”

Li, or Liam’s face displayed a major disgust. He shook his head countless times and glared at his brother. “You’ve got mud all over yourself!” Even though Liam was only six years old he was quite mature for his age, and always worried over how childish and carefree his brother could be. He had obtained this attitude from his mother, but he was actually the splitting image of his father, Geoff, with the shaggy light brown hair and the chocolate brown eyes. He was pale, just like him, and aspired to be a fireman like his dad. That is, if he didn’t become a singer one day. “You know how mum hates it when we dirty all of our clothes! She said to be careful, Louis!”

It was Louis’ turn to scowl. “I was careful!” he exclaimed. “You’re just boring and kill all the fun! I thought we were playing bakery and this were chocolate cakes!”

“You threw a ball of mud at me!”

Louis had his mother’s temper, and maybe it was a bit tinier than hers. All the anger always exploded into a ball of fury that came out of his mouth, as his mother would say. Sometimes Louis wouldn’t be able to take it, and he’d simply explode. He had loads of his mother’s traits, he even had quite feminine features. His eyes were a weird mix between green, blue and gray, something that not even his mother had. His skin wasn’t pale like Liam’s, either, it was tanned and soft, maybe from spending all the day playing under the sun. 

Louis growled angrily, “That was an accident, I wasn’t looking!” 

Liam was ready to retort when Louis started walking back to the house. He turned around, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Where are you going?”

“Back inside!” he snarled. “You’re such a party pooper you might as well play by yourself and keep your cute little clothes clean!” Louis turned away as he ran back into the house, stomping on the mud puds as he went by. He scowled one more time before snapping the door shut behind himself.

Liam sighed, “I just wanted to play without breaking all the rules.” He sighed again and sat down on a stone bench, closing his eyes for a while.

“Then why don’t you play with us, little boy?”

His head snapped up when he saw three shadows whom belong to three unknown men standing in front of him. All of them had creepy smiles on their faces, which just made Liam’s fear increase. Before he could scream, a hand shot up and covered his mouth. His screams for helped were now useless as they came out as muffles. “Let’s just take him, he must be worth something.” one of the men said. The one that had covered his mouth lifted him up and carried him on his shoulder, dragging him away from his beautiful garden. Liam screamed, praying for a escape, but it was of no use. He watched with tears in his eyes as he was being taken away from his home. The pile of dirt was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

Louis ran back out into the garden, two ice cream cones in his hand. “Li-Li! I forgive you, now come have some ice cream with me! I got your favorite flavor!” he cried. There was no answer. He blinked. “Liam?” he called. Silence. Fear began to build up in his chest. “Liam, this isn’t funny!” he ventured further into the garden, searching for a sign of his brother. He found none. “Liam! Liam!” Tears began to form in his eyes as he cried for his brother. “Liam! Where are you!”

The back door swung open and Louis turned around, hoping to find his brother there. It was not him, but his father instead. Louis sniffed and ran back to his father, looking for answers.

“Louis, what’s the matter?” he asked. Geoff laughed light-heartedly at the sight of his son. “Champ, you’ve gone and messed up your shirt,” he smiled sweetly and took the ice creams from the boy’s hand. Louis’ eyes were red and puffy while his shirt was stained with mud and his shoes were covered in dirt. “Where’s your brother?” he asked curiously.

Louis cried louder. “I can’t find him!” he hiccuped.

Geoff’s laid back attitude quickly changed. Fear was evident in his eyes as so was desperation. “Liam!” he shouted as loud as he could. He started shouting repetitively as he started running further into their garden.” Liam!” There was no sign of his son. He stopped abruptly when he found Liam’s shoes printed on the dirt and dragging marks. His heart stopped for a second and his eyes widened. “Johannah! Johannah!” he shouted as he ran back into the house.

––––––––

Liam opened his eyes to find himself in a different and strange town. It was surrounded by fences and wooden huts. He could barely make out farms and farmers from his spot. The air was thick and dirty, he could practically see it. “Where am I?” he mumbled.

“You’re at the auction stand, boy!” a man laughed.

Liam’s eyes widened. His father had spoken about the auction stand before. Day by day, children were disappearing and many have been sold out to strangers as slaves. Liam didn’t want that to happen to him. He had always been careful, always aware of the dangers outside. Yet luck seems to have a twisted mind. Liam began crying, “Let me go home!” he wailed and tried to run away, but found it impossible as his hands were tied to some kind of fence.  
 “Ha!” the man laughed. “You’re not going anywhere, young man. Now stay still, here comes the rest of the town.”  
“He’s a six year old!” a man shouted from the crowd.

“He’ll grow up soon enough! Look at him, he’ll be strong!”

“He’s far too young!”

“Just consider it!”

Liam’s lip quivered as he watched with fearful eyes how the men shouted. They all looked dirty, mean, creepy. Liam was scared. He missed home, he missed his mum, his dad, his brother. He wanted to go back and apologize to Louis for being a weirdo. He wanted to go home. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

“Oh, just great! The pansy started crying!”

“He looks smart, I’ll give you two pounds for him!”

“Five!”

“Seven!”

Now Liam knew there was no turning back. People were bidding for him, and soon the price was increasing.

“Wait!”

Liam looked up and wiped away his tears to see who had shouted. The voice sounded young, small, and he was curious. As expected, a young boy made his way through the crowd, money in hand. He had messy, chocolate brown hair, his bangs going in different directions. His eyes were a bright blue, like the ocean, they had small yellow dots inside. Liam had never seen such mesmerizing eyes. His skin was pale, just like his, and he had mud covering the majority of his clothes and exposed skin. He reminded him of how Louis was that morning. He was dressed in a pair of dusty overalls with a white – now stained – shirt underneath. He had rolled up the pants legs up to his knees and his feet were bare, covered with mud.

The man laughed, “What do you want, Niall? Aren’t you a bit too young to be buying a man?”

The boy named Niall frowned, “He’s no man!” he cried. He had a thick irish accent, Liam thought it suited him. That meant Liam was far away from home. No one near Doncaster spoke like that. “And it’s not right to be selling a young boy!"

“But you’ve also have money in your hands!” Liam could tell that the man was quite angry at this rate.

Niall grinned. “I think he’s cute, I’m gonna buy him and ask him to marry me when we’re older!” he announced proudly, hitting his chest with his fist.

“Marriage is for men and women, not men and men, boy!”

“I don’t care sir! I’ve seen people do it, so why not? Now here I’ve got fifteen pounds to buy him with!” Niall smirked as he raised his hand with the money in it. The man waited for a while to see if anyone had a higher amount. No one had.

The man sighed and snatched the money out of the boy’s hand. “Fine, here’s the key, boy. Seems like you got quite an eyesight.” the man handed Niall the key and turned back to his friends.

Niall smiled at Liam as they began to walk away from the crowd. He was staring at him with a dumbfounded expression. Niall couldn’t help but laugh at this. He had a loud, contagious laugh, and Liam liked it. “How about I take you home and set you free, aye buddie?” Liam couldn’t mutter anything, he was still too scared to say anything.

He grinned. “That’s okay, you don’t have to talk to me right now. We’ve got quite a long walk home ahead of us for you to warm up!” he explained as he unlocked his hands. Liam smiled as he moved them freely once again. “This way, buddie!” Liam looked up to see Niall’s hand extended for him to take. Liam had always been told by his mum to be polite, so he accepted it and started out what seemed to be a long journey back to Niall’s home.

Once they had passed the town limits it all became land and trees. Liam noticed there were no more buildings in sight, just land. He turned to Niall and tried to get his attention. “Er, excuse me?”

Niall’s head quickly turned back to Liam. He grinned, giving him a sight of his crooked, but cute teeth. “Whassit, buddie?” he asked sweetly. 

“Where am I?” Liam asked.

Niall scratched the back of his neck. “Guess the man did take you from far away, huh? Well mate, you’re in Holmes Chapel. We’re the poorest town around here, but if we had walked in the other direction I could’ve showed you other less poor towns. You might like those better,” he answered.

“Er, is Holmes Chapel anywhere near Doncaster?” he asked hopefully.

“Oh, so that’s where you come from! Well aren’t you all high and mighty!” Niall laughed. He stopped for a second to rethink it. “I don’t exactly know how far that is, but I reckon my brother must know. I’ll ask him when we get home!”

Liam smiled. “Thank you, Niall.”

Niall’s eyes widened. “So you know my name but I still haven’t being graced with knowing yours?” he laughed.

“My name’s Liam.” he chuckled.

“That’s a nice name. Nice to meet you, Liam! Wish we had met under other circumstances though!” Niall grinned again, the boy just couldn’t stop doing so. Liam liked his smile, it made him…happy. “And how about marrying me someday? You up for it?”

“I didn’t know men could marry other men.” Liam said confused.

Niall laughed loudly. “In this town, you can. It’s actually legal! So what do you say?” he grinned hopefully at the other boy.

Liam considered it before a moment before breaking into a smile. “I like you, you’re really nice. Of course I’ll marry you someday!” he said happily. “But you have to take me back home when we grow up.”

Niall outstretched his hand. “Deal!” they both shook hands and Niall laughed. Liam gave him a confused look, what was so funny? “How old are you?” Niall asked out of nowhere.

“I’m six,” he replied as he continued to walk down the path. Niall didn’t let go of his hand. Liam blushed. His mother had always told him to marry a nice, good woman. But now that he thought about it, marrying Niall seemed way more appealing.

“Ha, no wonder your hand is so small! I’ll be seven in september!” Niall grinned and turned back to the path, thinking about how to face his brother. He looked up at the sky and saw it was coming to twilight. “We need to hurry up, Liam! Harry must be making supper and he might be wondering where I am by now. He’ll like you, don’t worry. But boy, will he be surprised to see you!”

––––––––

Louis laid motionless in his bed, small sobs escaping his lips. As the eldest, he was supposed to take care of his little brother. But he left him in the moment he needed him the most. Louis had turned off the lamp and was currently in his bed, tucked underneath the blanket. Usually, eight year olds are carefree and stay up all night playing games. But tonight was different. Louis was consumed in guilt, pain, fear, and loads of emotions he couldn’t describe. He should’ve listened to their parents whenever they told them not to go outside the house. He should’ve listened, just like Liam did. Louis should’ve been the one to go missing.

Louis heard a knock on his door. “C-come in,” he sniffed and shakily replied.

Johanna and Geoff quietly entered the room and sat on each side of Louis’ bed. “Louis, darling. Please look at us, we need to talk.”

Louis did as he was told and tucked himself out of the blanket. Geoff turned on the small lamp on Louis’ nightstand. It felt weird not having to turn Liam’s at the same time, since they’re beds were just a nightstand apart. “Louis, we know that your brother is missing, and we’re all worried and miss him. But you can’t lock yourself in your room and spend the day crying. It’s not healthy, and it won’t bring Liam back, either,” Geoff cooed.

“But it’s all my fault,” Louis sniffled as he remembered how he shouted at his brother.

“It’s not your fault, you’re not to blame Louis. The people who took your brother are the guilty ones,” Johanna answered. Louis could tell his mother was angry.

“But how will we find him?” Louis asked.

“We’ll just have to keep searching.”


End file.
